Dreams Denied
by nightcrawls
Summary: Duo likes Heero, Heero likes Duo, whats the problem? they haven't told each other.and why does Heero have dealings with the nothern Gods?
1. let's play ball

Title: Dreams Denied

Author: Nightcrawls

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they own me. And if you sue me, all you will get is my wonderful collection of wigs. The anine is Gundam Wing, as if you didn't alrdy know Warnings: AU fic, fantasy. Yaoi, it means male on male, you have been warn.

Notes: well i know this isn't the one you guys wanted to read, but i was going through my computer and found this, was thinking of contiuning this, tell me what you think about it so far and i'll start working on this.

How to read this fic: Italic-thoughts, (author me speaking), normal, CAPS-yelling. (Duo's POV)

I don't get it? why does he always has to be on that damn labtop all the time,  
what is he always writing anyway? it can't be that intresting,  
i mean, the suns out, birds are churping it's a freaking wonderful day and his he doing?  
typing, typing and typing some more.

(heero's POV)

why his he here?  
it's a wonderful day outside,  
usualy he's out there playing around,  
not sitting on his bed watching my back what's so intresting about my back anyway?  
i wish he would leave so i can go take a nice long bath.

(Duo's POV)

his back is twitching, i guess he doesn't like me staring at his back for so long

"hey he-chan, wanna come outside and play basketball with me"  
"hm" him and his damn hms. "hm. is not a answer heero" "no"

* * *


	2. Here comes Loki

Dreams Denied part 2

"Come on He-Chan, don'tcha wanna go play some ball? It'll be fun man"

_Or at least get away from that damnedable computer_, thought Duo.

"Hm", came the solemn answer.

"dude! Come on, you need to get out more, meet some girls!"

"Or guys", came Heero's reply.

_What if I told you I just want to stay in this room and spend all my time with you alone?_

"Hm" was Heero's only answer.

"Come on" wined Duo trying his best to get some kind of reaction out of Heero.

"No, baka, now leave me alone and go outside if you're so bored".

"But He-Chan it's a wonderful day out, don'tcha wanna get out there and straighten your legs?, I mean man, you've been in here for like three days now. Only time you leave is to go to class and I think if you didn't need to, to hold up appearance you wouldn't do that"

"I have a mission report to write" was Heero's answer.

"No you don't. You wrote it as soon as we got done with the mission, you're just trying random words on there aren't you?" asked Duo knowing full well that Heero wasn't typing any mission report.

"If you know what I'm not doing then, why does it bother you? It could be just as important as a mission report" to the shock of both of them, Duo didn't say a word for several minutes. _Huh? Did he really just say that? Or did I imagine it. If he's not writing a mission report then what is he writing?_ And so continues Duo's inner turmoil, and across the room Heero wasn't far from the same questions to him self.

_Why did I just say that? That's what I get for speaking without thinking, now he's going to be more curious as to what I'm doing. Way to go Heero._ Heero slowed his typing to make sure that Duo didn't forget to breathe while thinking about Heero's words.

Duo noticing Heero's typing slowing down looked up at Heero's back and wondered if he should do as Heero said and go outside by himself or stay here and think some more about Heero's odd behavior.

Suddenly hopping up out off of the bed he was sitting on Duo said "Well you can stay here and type your mysterious stuff, I'm gonna go out side where the human's are and interact with them, I hear it's healthy for one's soul."

Heero didn't say a word or slow his typing any further. After a few seconds of hearing fumbling and a few curse words, a door was slammed and only one person was left in the room and he was currently sitting at a desk typing on a laptop.

_I'm sorry Duo I wish I could go out there with you and have fun, but I have other matters to take care of, don't I Loki?_

"Yes you do Wodan, or is it Odin?" said a detached voice near Heero's head.

"It's Heero now".

"Oh, and who's that?" said the voice.

"No one you need to worry your self with. Why are you here" it wasn't a question it was a simple put statement.

Only a small laugh was heard, and a "hm." To Heero's statement


	3. Loki

"So where is Phol, or what ever he's calling himself" said Loki in a bemused voice.

"Around" was Heero's answer, not really caring to answer the trickster.

"Oh yes! I think I remember. Was it Baldr?" said Loki, in slight confusion.

"No. It's _Quatre_ now." Heero sputtered while wishing that Loki would get to the point of why he's here and leave so that he could go back to what he was doing.

"What's up with everyone changing their names?" sounded Loki, his voice moved from beside Heero to the far corner of the room where Duo's bed is.

Seeing that he was here for apparently nothing important he started to ignore Loki and resounded a "hm" to the one sitting on Duo's bed.

"Maybe I should change my name and join this earthly fight you seem to have gotten yourself into Odin, I mean Heero", Loki was now getting comfortable on Duo's bed. "I wonder what side I should join?", now rolling onto his side to get a better look at Heero. "What side should I join, Heero?" he prattled with a smile on his face, daring Heero to turn around and look at him. Though he knew full well that if Heero wanted to see him he would not be invisible.

"Do you even know what this fight is about?" said Heero now speeding up his typing as to not fall for one of Loki's tricks. Yes, a trick even as simple as to just stop what he's doing to look at him, Loki would probably take on the disguise of someone he doesn't want to see.

"Why would I want to know why these petty humans are fighting? They do it every century and it's always over the littlest of things" sounding bored with that fact the Heero would even ask such a belittling question to someone of his stature. As if he would dirty his hands with the going's and comings of human wars!

"It's about beliefs" and Heero now pauses and is wondering if Loki _would_ really join the fight. Although it would make it harder for him to act like a simple human.

"A religious war? Again?! How many of those are they going to have?!" Loki now, thought he should get into the war just to cause some mischief. It's not like he's been doing anything for the past three thousand years. He's just been hanging around in Valhalla bugging the other gods with his boredom. They might deserve a break.

Correcting Loki,"Not about Religions, it's about what they believe in, you and I both know that the humans barely have any kind of religion anymore. It's been beaten out of them by their peers", said Heero knowing first hand what has been going on in the human world having walked the same streets with them for a countless amount of years.

"Hm, back in our times they didn't have to fight over things like that. You would pray to whichever god ruled your section. If you didn't like it or didn't want to pray to that god, you just moved", Loki chattered away. He was making it sound as though the humans are nothing but animals that don't know how to handle themselves. Making it seem like they need to get back to the times when they depended on the gods to guide them, lest they fall into despair, as they appear to be doing over and over again.

"Yes, but then others came and forced their beliefs onto others", Heero retorted, knowing what Loki meant, although not wanting to say that he may be right, or wrong.

"Which led to war, after war, after war" now getting out of the bed to look out of the window beside Duo's bed with a sigh.

"But not all war was for religion" listening to Loki move about the room.

"Yeah, some where because of women", Loki smiled and turned his head to the side to look at Heero out of the corner of his eyes.

Deflecting, "You still didn't explain why you are here, Loki" Heero was now tired of Loki's word games.

"What?! I need a reason to come visit you?", he now turns fully to look at Heero with the playful smile still on his face.

"Yes" the blunt Heero stated flatly, still refusing to look at Loki.

"Oh you break my immortal heart!" said Loki with a hint of his true feelings behind his sarcasm.

"Go away, Loki! I have other things to do than sit here and talk to you", he slows his typing down, to listen to Loki move about again.

"Don't you always?" said Loki now back into Heero's ear.

"Don't start that again, Loki", Heero moves away from Loki, and continues his refusal to look at him.

"Why not?" asked Loki putting his hand on Heero's shoulder.

"You know why" said Heero now looking down at the familiar hand.

"Yes, I do. And don't you think that if he wanted to be found he would have revealed himself to you already?" now running his hand down Heero's shoulder to his elbow and back up.

Heero moves away from Loki and goes to stand over by the window to look out at the same scenery that Loki was viewing before. "Loki-" sounding tired of the same argument.

"No. Don't. I know, it's always been about _Thor_", said Loki sounding as if the smile that he constantly wears is now gone and replaced with the feelings he hides from everyone.

"Loki, it is not always about-" Heero stammered, wishing that Loki hadn't said that. He knew that Loki was pretending to smile, and that the laughter in his voice was fake. He also knew he had just wiped it off Loki's face.

"Yes, it is. And you and I both know it! Why else would you be here, fighting a war you don't belong in?" said Loki with a hint of hate and sadness behind his voice, watching Heero as he rubbed his temple. It always looked like he had a head-ache whenever they started to have a meaningful conversation.

Getting a little agitated at being cut off by Loki, Heero starts to slightly raise his voice. "I fight because-"

"No, don't try to explain it to me. You have your reason to fight, just like you have your reason behind Thor!" said Loki slamming his hand down on the table that has Heero's laptop on it.

"Loki. Loki?" Heero spun around with the hopes of not seeing his laptop in pieces from Loki's little temper tantrum. Not finding Loki anywhere in the room and knowing full well that his presence is no longer there, Heero turns back to the window and mutters, "Damn".


	4. Lets talk mom

I heard from a grape vine that people don't know who the Norse Gods are. Well, let me give a quick insight on them and a list of who is who so far, for those that don't get it. I could have sworn that it was self explainable, but alas I have proven myself wrong, and am now with-holding cookies as a punishment.

All the information given was taken from wikipedia. This is what I use to do school work and thought of using it for my information on Norse Gods. This is a link to the site for those that want to check it out them selves. _http://en. on with the explanations! I'm doing it in order of how I introduced them into Dreams Denied_

_Loki - Trickster and god of mischief and fire, _

_Óðinn (Wodan) - Lord of the Æsir. God of both wisdom and war… I also took out one "o" sorry if that bothers anyone, father to nearly everyone in the story._

_Baldr (Phol) - God of beauty, innocence, peace, and rebirth-Wodan's second son. _

_Thor – God of thunder, Son to Wodan and Jord. http://en. (Frick) - Goddess of marriage and motherhood, wife to Odin, stepmother to Thor, mother to Baldr._

_Other Gods will be listed on the top of each story when they are mentioned for the first time. I'm too lazy to add them over and over again, so if you want to flame me for doing something wrong, that's ok, I'm new at this and will think of you has a little big headed child throwing temper tantrum._

_And now to list who is who in Dreams Denied:_

_Loki- Unknown, as of yet._

_Odin- Heero_

_Baldr- Quartre_

_Frigg- Relena_

_OMG! I almost for got, I don't own anything, nothing belongs to me, not even the computer I'm typing this on. So please do not sue me, all you will be getting is my oh so wonderful collection of wigs._

"I need to find him, Quatre. He's been gone for so long.", said Heero pacing Quatre's dorm room.

"I know, Heero, but don't you think that maybe Loki might be right? That he doesn't want to be found?" said Quatre sitting on his bed watching Heero pace back and forth.

Heero suddenly stops and looks at Quatre as if he has just jumped out of his Gundam head first with out his cables, "How about we go with, 'no'?".

Sighing, "Heero, come on. Just think about it, why would he just leave like that with out leaving word of where he's going? I mean, for a while you thought he was kidnapped and you ripped up Valhalla looking for him, and he was no where to be found, and you have looked on Earth for countless of years but you still haven't found him. Don't you think that maybe he doesn't want to be found?" Quatre was now standing up and going over to the again pacing Heero.

"I can't let it go like this, Quatre. He's my son." Heero stopped his pacing to walk over to the window.

"So is Loki.", said Quatre now moving to stand behind Heero.

"I don't want to hear his name right now, Baldr" exasperated Heero moving to rest his hands on the windowsill and looking down at a laughing Duo playing soccer with some other student at the school they where currently hiding out at.

"You blame him, don't you?" said Quatre in a near whisper also now looking at Duo playing soccer.

"For a while I did. I thought he did something to him. It's not the first time he has taken him and hidden him" Heero leaned back and stretched out his hamstrings.

"True, but when he said he didn't, I believed him" Quatre said now looking up to the sky, wishing Heero would see that by looking for one he is losing the other.

"It's hard to tell with him, Quatre" Heero was now looking up at the sky also.

"No it's not, and you know it" Quartre now turning away from the window all together and plopping his weight onto the wall.

"Do you feel the same way?" Heero asked while not turning around but squinting into the sunlight.

"Me? No, I have no need to. I have never fought for your love or your attention. Why should I? Or better yet, should I?", Quatre walked over to his closet and picked out a jacket. "Heero, think about your actions before you do anything too rash, and if you're going to love Duo from afar then do it from afar, but know this: he's already fallen for you, and you and I both know that mortals hearts aren't as strong as ours." with that Quatre walked out the door leaving Heero alone with his thoughts.

Elsewhere a glass was heard broken, and a maid rushed in to see what happened to her queen, "Your highness, are you alright?".

Looking down at a broken mirror, Empress Relena Peacecraft said "Yes, now leave me".

As quickly as possible the maid backs out of the room with her head bowed low.

Walking over to a large window, Relena looks out into the sky and she says "How dare you betray me again, Odin? I forgave you once, but not again".

Turning to the broken mirror, Relena held her left hand out and the mirror parts starts to move towards her hand and but the time they got to it, the mirror was whole again.

"Loki-my-dear, are you busy?" said Relena in a pretend sweet voice.

"What do you want, Frick" said Loki in a I'm-bored-leave-me-alone-you-old-crown detached voice.

"Now, now, Loki. Is that anyway to treat your mother?" said Relena looking around for her elusive son.

"Yes.", said Loki not giving two shits if his 'mom' gets upset or not.

"You know, sometimes I can't tell if your joking or not?" chuckled Relena, trying to keep her cool.

"I'm not joking. Now, what do you want? You're wasting my time" said Loki moving around Relena's chambers moving things around to allude where he is.

"Well my boy-"said Relena being cut off by Loki

"Not your boy" Loki now pushing a vase off a small table.

"Loki, behave" Relena now tapping her left foot.

"Behave? What, do I look like a child?" said Loki not believing that she had just asked him to behave, after she was the one who called on him.

"Look Loki, I don't want to argue with you" said Relena placing a fake smile on her face.

"Then don't fight with me" said Loki now forming into just a shadow.

"Loki, my sweet, I need you to do something for me" said Relena now walking over to the shadow near the window.

"What's in it for me, Frick?" slightly moving out of his mothers reach.

"I want you to keep an eye on Odin for me" she was moving closer to Loki's shadow

"And again I ask, what's in it for me?" continued Loki while shaping to become Relena's shadow.

Looking at the wall at her shadow that is now her son, Relena smiled a knowing smile, "If you help me, I will grant to you your father's unwavering love".

Shadow Loki turning his head to make it seem like he is looking out the window "And what makes you think I want his love?"

Walking back over to the window and looking at the sky Relena says in an all too knowing voice "Because, if you didn't want his affection, you wouldn't have gotten rid of Thor".

Sharply turning his shadow head "I said I didn't take him, why does everyone assume I did?"

"Because, my dear, I am your mother and you got your mannerisms from me" said Relena now smiling up to the sky "And I also know where you hid him, so if you don't want your father to get an anonymous clue as to where his beloved Thor is" she paused and looked again over to her son, "I would help me".

Some miles away, in a city, our story takes us to a figure in a back alley. Accompanied by homeless people, the figure tried to stay warm and sneezed. Above that figure, on top of a old run down building, stood another figure looking down at the one that had just sneezed, "Bless you, my sweet brother" and suddenly a gush of wind blew into the alley and the cloaked figure holed up more into his old worn out blanket. He looked up to see nothing on top of the building above his head. He could have sworn that he had heard someone, but the emptiness remained.

To be continued


	5. Loki's Mischief

wow ok first off sorry for the long delay in adding a new chapter. i'm on vacation so it's hard for me to get time to write. second. i'm also working on like 3 other chapters for this at the same time. so if you bear with me. well on with the fic.

Nanna: Trowa Pagan-Fulla, Frigg's handmaid

For this chapter all the GW characters will be referred to as their Norse god names by fellow gods when they're alone. But when they're in the presence of others that aren't gods or are just mortals whom are in the dark about their secret they revert back to using their earth names.

Chapter name: Loki's Mischief

"Loki, I know what I want you to do" the look on Relena's face let Loki know that a plan was forming in the goddess's head, and the smile on her lips was all he needed to prove he was right.

Interested in the devious plan, he inquired "Please, do tell, Frigg. What is it that you're planning for me to do?" now smiling himself. Loki was holding him self back from jumping up and down like a little child that knows his parents are going to take him to a candy store and he can't wait to sink his teeth into the first candy bar.

"Well, you know that little human our precious Odin has been eyeing?" came Relena heightening her voice. She gave the impression that she liked the idea of her husband looking at someone else that wasn't her, but in truth she was seething inside.

"Yes, what about him?" he was already anticipating what was to come, if not he would form a plan of his own, seeing that it's been years since he's done anything worth while.

Slowly moving over to the window and looking up, Relena starts to laugh outright. At the same time her clothes start to change into something a little less concealing "I want you, my dear, to whisper in our new friend's ear". Loki walks up to her and slowly places his hands on her shoulder while also looking up to the sky. With a smile on his face he asks "And what, pray tell, should I whisper in **our** new friend's ear?". Hearing a knock on her chamber door, Relena excused herself from Loki's hold to lie in bed. She looked at Loki's back and said "It's been a while since the god of mischief did some- what can we call this? A little late night fun, don't you think so?"

"Oh yes, I do believe it's time for some fun" slowly turning around and looking at Relena who was now lying in bed with nothing but a laced night gown that leaves nothing to one's imagination. He starts to walk over to the bed and then a voice said through the closed doors "Miss Relena, your visitor is here". "Send him right up, Pagan" watching Loki walk over to her bed, Relena let the smile slowly fade from her face as she eyed Loki's descent towards her, "Was that Fulla?" asked Loki. "Oh yes. Did I forget to tell you she followed me here?"

"No, you forgot that little detail". Said Loki, not really believing that one of Frigg's servants would come all the way here and to take the form of a man no less

"Well, my dear Loki, I must bid you goodnight, I have a gentleman caller for the evening" Now fixing her position in her king size bed with pink laces and frill

"As you wish, my dear Frick" said Loki slowly disappearing

"My dear Loki, I have already started the ball, you just have to keep it rolling" said Relena smiling. All that was heard was Loki's laughter.

"Hey He-chan, what ya doing?" Duo burst into the room and plopped down on his bed across from Heero._ "He doesn't want you here_" whispered Loki invisible to Duo.

"Hm" was Heero's reply.

"Why Duo I'm just typing random words on my laptop, but hey enough about me. What have you been up to all evening?" was how he translated Heero's '_hm'_ knowing full well that he didn't like that._ Why do you do that? You know he want's nothing to do with you, he want's you to leave him alone._

"Baka" said Heero with a small smile on his lips, so small that Duo couldn't see it.

"You know I have a name, right? It's very easy to pronounce, it's Duo. Now your turn, come on try it, D.U.O, it's a couple of easy symbols" said Duo. "_He doesn't care to know your name, just like he doesn't care about you"._

"Shut up, baka" said Heero with a bored sounding voice, cocking his head to the side as if he hears something. Heero turns to look at Duo.

"Nope, that's not it. Try again, 'Duo' " said Duo, his smile faltering thinking maybe Heero knew something was wrong with him, because that morning he woke up to the sound of a voice in his head.

"Quit it, baka" said Heero now looking around the room.

"No, you're not even trying. It's Duo" _"he's not even paying attention to you anymore_" said Loki_ "see how he looks for something else to occupy his time than talking to you?"_

"Duo.." said Heero trying to get Duo to stop talking so he can find out what it is that is in the room with them.

"That's it! You got it, buddy!" jumping up off his bed and running over to Heero. _"He doesn't want you near him"_ said Loki knowing that Heero senses something is up but can't really place it. Loki made sure he dulled his powers.

"Duo-"

"Hey guys. Sorry for barging in, but this came in the mail for us." Wufei strode in with his usual overly serious face.

"Ewww, it's pink." Duo scrunched his nose up at it as though he was allergic to it.

"Yes it is, baka." Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Wow wuffie! I didn't know you called me baka too! Oh, the love."

"How can you stand being in the same room with him, Yuy?"

"hm" was the ever constant retort.

"He said it's easy. He's here to listen to my voice and be in my lovely presence, and secretly he's in love with me and doesn't know how to tell me". He did not know how close to the mark he was.

"Wow Duo. And when did you fall into this land of mass delusion?" saved the unknowing Wufei.

And suddenly everyone heard a beautiful voice reading, "It's an invitation to a Christmas Ball being held by the vice foreign minister of the Earth's sphere."

"Tro- you ok man? Not only did you scare the crap out of me, but you said words, as in like I dunno. You ok man?" Duo collected himself from the inexplicable appearance of the acrobat.

"..." not even a 'hmm'.

"Ok. I guess that was a one time thing" Duo shook it off.

"Um guys? So are we going to go?" Wufei was always down to business.

"Hm" it finally came out.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room to meditate. Call me when you're ready." Wufei sighed and stomped out as irritated as ever.

(Inner monolog between Heero and Quatra while Duo and Wufie was talking)

"Odin do you-"

"Yes I know Baldr"

"What is he up to?"

"I don't know, but I will find out"

"Don't do anything too harsh Odin, I don't think he means any harm"

"Baldr he's messing with Duo's head, Duo doesn't need that"

"I know Odin but please don't be too brash with him"

"For you I will try my best to keep my temper in check with him"

"Thank you Odin"

"Anything for you Baldr"

"Nanna, what did you find out, is my wife up to no good?"

"It depends what you call no good, she has been manipulating the board of the Earth sphere alliance, and she is cross with you, and could you please call me Trowa?"

"Nanna no one can hear us"

"That maybe Quatra but I would like it if we didn't take the chance"

"As you wish my love, Nanna it is"

"My apologies Trowa, that is what I will call you from now on, and now if you will excuse me I need to have a meeting with Miss Relena"


	6. Lets plan a party

Wow ok, the last chapter was total crap! Sorry about that, but it's hard to type, when you go on Christmas vacation and there's billion and one people there all wanting to use one little old laptop :-( but alas I got the laptop for two whole days and here is what came out of my oh so not normal head. Now I will go back to the other story I was writing. Oh man this year is so gonna suck for me. Please pray for me lol

well Merry X-Mas and a Happy New Year! Woot!

grumble no one remembered today was my b-day

Lets plan a Party.

"Hey He-Chan, I'm going to go wander around. Wanna come with me?" said Duo coming in from using the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth, going over to his side of the room to put his toiletries away.

Duo turns around when he didn't hear an answer from the other occupant of the room "Wanna come?" Turning around, Duo noticed that Heero wasn't paying attention.

It was as if he was thinking about something and hadn't even noticed that Duo had said a word.

He slowly walked over to Heero who had his hands hovering over the keyboard in the pose of typing. "No baka" suddenly answered Heero, and he starting typing has if nothing had happened, and he wasn't just freeze framed. The sudden action caused Duo to jump.

"Hey, why don't ya wanna come with me? It's checking the perimeter ya know" trying to cover up the fact that Heero had just scared the shinigami out of him, and bouncing over to where Heero is starting to type.

Duo leans over his shoulder, and a strong scent of Loki hits Heero's senses, he leaned away and looked past Duo. Heero says, "I have faith that you can check it without my help" looking right at Loki who was staring at him with a smirk on his face. With a wave Loki faded away.

"Wow He-Kun, you trust me enough to do such a thing by myself?" leaning away from Heero, thinking that maybe he did something to cause him to lean away. Looking sadly at Heero's back Duo wondered if maybe the voice was telling the truth about Heero.

"Hm, you still here baka?" said Heero without looking behind him.

"Hehehe nope, be back before you know it" putting on a big fake smile, Duo ran to the door opening it and bounced down the stairs.

"You didn't say whether or not you where going to go Odin" said a detached voice.

"I know" answered Heero, turning around to look at the window.

"You know it's her son too.

She may want to know your progress on his return" said Quatre materializing into the room.

"This is Frigg we're talking about, if she didn't birth it she does not care for it" answered Heero now getting up to walk over to the window, looking down at Duo sitting on a bench outside looking sad and lonely, hearing the door opening.

Quatre's final words slowly drift to him as the door closes.

"Will you ever truly love anyone, Father?" Long after Quatre had left and Duo got up off the bench to do what he said he was going to do, Heero looks up to the dark cloudless night sky and exhales a "Yeah..."

"Ma'am, everyone that is everyone will be at your Christmas Ball" said the hand maid from before, the same one that ran into the room when the princess dropped her hand mirror.

"Why thank you, Fulla" answered Frigg, looking at herself in the mirror.

She started to change dress's to see which one she would rather wear to her Christmas ball, materializing into different patterns and shades of pink dress's until Relena forgot that her servant was still in the room.

"Ma'am, would you so terribly mind calling me Pagan? I would really love that" said the hand maid slowly turning into her male limo driver.

Looking out of the corner of her eye through the mirror Relena looked at her hand maiden now turned male.

Smiling slowly Relena answered "Oh my dear, I am so sorry for doing that. I just cannot bear to call you anything else but your lovely name, but I suppose I can use your earthly name **_Pagan_**" she replied as she was turning away from the mirror to give her limo driver her full attention.

"Thank you ma'am" bowing ever so slightly, Pagan decided this was the best time to exit the room "Oh! Please call me Princess Relena" said Relena watching Pagan leaving the room, turning around and looking at her mirror where slowly a gray-greenish cloud started to form.

"As you wish, my princess" said Pagan now interested in what was going on across the room in his princess's mirror.

"Now Pagan, did you make sure that my Heero got his invitation?" said Relena knowing that Pagan was still in the room even though he made to be leaving. Slowly an image started to form in the mirror.

"Yes my princess, he and all the pilots, including Duo" answered Pagan. "Good, good, this is very good" said the princess peering deeply into the mirror trying to see what it was forming before it was finished. Fulla tried looking over her mistress's shoulder at the image forming in the mirror.

"My lady may I be frank?" asked Fulla now having a good idea of who's image was forming in the mirror.

"Oh yes, Pagan." answered Relena, not bothering to hide her excitement in the image forming in her mirror.

"Well my lady do you think this is a good idea?" said Fulla looking down at her feet "I mean what if your son gets hurt?' now looking up at Relena with sad, scared eyes, trying to portray all her concern in the face of an old man. "What?!" said Relena swirling around to have a good look at Pagan to make sure she hasn't strayed from her plans.

"Hmm, I never thought about that." said Relena now looking thoughtful. "Thank you, I will ask everything and everyone at the party to not hurt my son", with that Relena made a swiping movement with her hands and a light pink mist swept through the mansion starting with her room not knowing that Loki was in the ball room watching the mist cover everything.

While following the mist, he noticed that the mist didn't reach the roof, and the mistletoe that hung up there.

"That is all, Pagan" said Relena, turning back to her mirror to continue her search for the perfect dress to win back the eyes of Odin "Oh wait! Pagan, could you check in on Loki for me?" said Relena as an afterthought.

"Yes, my princess" said Pagan bowing and finally leaving the room.

Coming into the room and looking at Heero getting dressed in a tux, Duo took time to stare at the object of his affection before he made himself known.

"Hey He-Chan, what's up with the monkey suit? You look good, but… dude"

"Hm" was all Heero said, ignoring Duo so as to finish making his tux look as perfect as possible.

Suddenly, two knocks was heard as Quatre was seen standing by the open door, behind Duo.

Turning around Duo sees Quatre standing with his had posed at the door frame where he had been knocking. "You guys ready?" said Quatre looking at Heero.

"Oh hey, Q-Beam, you looking good too!" said Duo looking at Quatre with wonder in his eyes.

Turning to now look at Duo "Oh yeah, thank you Duo" said Quatre with a gentle smile on his face.

"Anytime, my man!" answered Duo with a bigger smile on his face. Noticing that Quatre was staring at him his smile was slowly leaving his face, Duo waved at Quatre and ran out the door almost pushing Quatre to the ground in his haste to get out of the room.

Turning around to watch Duo run down the hall_ "Odin, something's wrong with Duo" _saidQuatrenot turning around or even opening his mouth.

The feeling of foreboding was falling on the room where Heero still stood. He never once turned around or opened his mouth except the grunt he gave Duo has an answer.

"_I know" _said Heero in his mind speech to Quatre, going about fretting at his now perfect tux.

"_It's Loki, isn't it?" _Quatre continued, still not looking at Heero in his room. Heero though was staring at his reflection in the mirror now, or better yet the person that was looking right back at him _"Hm"_.


End file.
